jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Schwere-Raketenplattform-Droidenkanonenboot
|Preis=*60.000 *Gebraucht: 30.000 |Modifiziert= |Merkmale= |Länge=12,3 Meter - 12,46 Meter - 18,2 Meter |Breite=11 Meter |Höhe=2,78 Meter - 3,1 Meter |Durchmesser=9,75 Meter |Beschleunigung=100 G |Wendigkeit= |Sublicht=600 km/h - 820 km/h - 14.200 km/h |MGLT=50''Battlefront – Renegade Squadron'' |Antrieb=Repulsorlift-Antrieb |Hyperraumantrieb=Keiner |Schild=Deflektorschild |Hülle= |Energie= |Sensoren= |Kommunikation=Vokabulator mit Mundwerkzeugen |Zielsuchsystem= |Bewaffnung=*1 mittlere Antipersonen-Laserkanone (200 Meter Reichweite) *2 Doppelte Drehkuppel- lasergeschütze (100 Meter Reichweite) *14 Fernlenkgeschoße (150 Meter Reichweite; ersetzbar durch 14 Raketen mit Pistoeka Sabotage-Droiden ) *2 Modulare Waffen- aufhängungen **2 Leichte Laserkanonen- geschütze (Standard; 50 Meter Reichweite) **2 Langstrecken-Laserkanonen **2 Torpedos / Raketen / Bomben (verschiedene Modelle)Kampf um die Galaxis (Sachbuch) ***EMP-Bomben (20 Meter Reichweite) ***Erschütterungsbomben (20 Meter Reichweite) ***Feuer erzeugende Geschosse ***Protonentorpedos |Navcom= |Crew=Droidengehirn |Passagiere=*N/A *12 Kampfdroiden (optional) |Beladung= |Hangar= |Vorräte= |In Dienst= |Erste Sichtung=22 VSYEs wird in erwähnt, dass kurz nach der Schlacht von Geonosis (22 VSY)‎ ein Truppentransporter von den Kanonenbooten angegriffen wurde. Da die Schlacht 22 VSY stattfindet und im selben Jahr handelt, muss es dazwischen passiert sein, also im selben Jahr. |Außer Dienst= |Letzte Sichtung=Zwischen 18 und 12 VSYBattlefront II |Zerstört= |Schlachten= |Besitzer=U.a. Ado Eemon |Kommandanten= |Crewmitglieder= |Rolle=*Bodenangriffsjäger *Luft-Angriff-Fahrzeug *Luftunterstützungseinheit |Flotten= *Ado Eemons private Flotte *Flotte der Separatisten |Zugehörigkeit= *KUS **Droidenarmee der Separatisten *Separatistische Verweigerer }} Das Schwere Raketenplattform-Droidenkanonenboot, auch SRP- (Schwere Raketenplattform) Droidenkanonenboote oder Raketen-Plattform Droiden-Kampfjäger, SRP ''Predator'' oder Separatistisches Kanonenboot genannt, war ein pilotenloses Gefährt, das in den Jahren der Klonkriege für die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme von der Firma Baktoid Flottenausrüstung und Haor Chall Maschinenbau hergestellt wurde, um als Kampfmaschine gegen die Gegner der Separatisten-Allianz zu fungieren. Der Droidentyp war auch unter dem kürzeren Namen Droiden-Kanonenboot bekannt. Das Droidenhirn, welches jedes Kanonenboot beanspruchte, ist auch von der ''Vulture''-Klasse bekannt, welche ebenfalls auf diese Art gesteuert wurden, allerdings noch von außerhalb kontrolliert werden mussten. Im späteren Verlauf der Klonkriege wurden die Kanonenboote immer öfter im Weltall eingesetzt. Zusätzlich wurden sie so modifiziert, dass sie neben ihren anderen Funktionen auch als Droidentransporter fungieren können, ohne dabei ihre exzellente Feuerkraft aufzugeben. Ihr erster bekannter Einsatz war am Anfang der Klonkriege, im Jahr 22 VSY. Erstmals gesichtet wurden sie nach der Schlacht von Geonosis, als sie zwei Truppentransporter der Galaktischen Republik angriffen und dessen Crew zerstörten. In der Schlacht von Onderon spielten sie ebenfalls eine größere Rolle, jedoch wurden dort alle der Schiffe zerstört. In den späteren Klonkriegen wurden sie immer häufiger eingesetzt, zum Beispiel während der Order 66 bei der Schlacht von Mygeeto oder der Ersten Schlacht von Kashyyyk. Nach der Auflösung der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme wurden die Schiffe ein letztes Mal bei der Schlacht von Mustafar zwischen 18 und 12 VSY unter der Kontrolle von Gizor Dellso gesichtet, der von dem neuen Imperium unter der Herrschaft von Imperator Palpatine getötet wurde. Beschreibung miniatur|links|250px|Ein SRP-Droiden-Kanonenboot nutzt seinen [[Vokabulator]] Die SRP-Droiden-Kanonenboote, auch Schwere Raketenplattform,Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss SRP Predator oder Separatistisches Kanonenboot genannt, war ein verhängnisvoller Droiden-Jäger, der erst spät in den Klonkriegen debütierte. Es waren Schiffe, die über schwere Schilde verfügten und nur eine geringe Geschwindigkeit erreichen, was durch die hohe enorme Feuerkraft ausgeglichen wurde. Sie wurden gebaut, um Infanterie und schwer Gepanzerte Fahrzeuge zu eliminieren. Mit ihren Waffen waren sie in der Lage große Feuerkraft in geringer Zeit zu entfesseln, um so enorme Mengen an Schaden anzurichten. Viel Explosionskraft sorgte für die Eliminierung von schwer gepanzerten Gegnern. Die Schweren Raketenplattformen beschleunigten bis zu 100 G und waren 600 bis 820 oder 14.200 Kimometer pro Stunde schnell. Dies war im Vergleich zu anderen Schiffen sehr langsam, jedoch wurde das mit ihrer Feuerkraft ausgeglichen. Im Vakuum erreichen die Schiffe eine Geschwindigkeit von bis zu 85 MGLT. SRPs waren elf Meter breit und 12,3 bis 12,46 oder 18,2 Meter lang. Außerdem sind sie 2,78 bis 3,1 Meter hoch und messen im Durchmesser 9,75 Meter, was auch oft als gigantisch bezeichnet wurde. Die sogenannte „Crew“ des Schiffes stellt das Droidengehirn dar. Mit dem Droidengehirn konnten die Droiden kommunizieren und eigenständig handeln, ohne einen Droiden an Bord zu haben. Dies kann man mit den Vulture-Klasse Droiden-Sternjäger vergleichen, die ebenfalls ein integriertes Droidenhirn hatten. Diese haben jedoch einen kleinen Unterschied, da die Vulture-Klasse ferngesteuert werden muss.Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen Wenn die Droidenboote flogen, härte es sich an, wie ein schnell rotierender Propeller. [[Datei:SRP-Kanonenboot EP3.jpg|miniatur|links|260px|Ein SRP Predator von links]] Den vorderen Teil der Kanonenboote kann man sich wie einen Kopf vorstellen. Die Droiden hatten im Vergleich mit einem menschlichen Kopf Augen, einen Mund, Backen, ein Kinn und eine Stirn. Jedes der Teile besaß eine eigene Funktion. Die beiden Augen stellten die rot-farbigen Fotorezeptoren da, mit denen die Droiden ihr Sichtfeld produzieren. Zwischen den Augen befindet sich ein Teil, das man mit einer Nase vergleichen kann. Durch die Nase verlaufen Schläuche, die Energie zu verschiedenen Komponenten leiten. Auf der Stirn sind Ausbeulungen für die Backbord-Zielerfasserprozessoren, die direkt unter der Oberfläche waren. Etwas weiter in Richtung Auge befinden sich Prozessoren für Sensoren und Antennen, die ebenfalls direkt unter der Oberfläche platziert sind. Für sie gibt es jedoch noch Öffnungen, um Zielerfassung auf weite Entfernungen zu versichern. Die Drehkuppeln der Kanonenboote kann man mit Backen vergleichen. An ihnen sind Drehkuppelgeschosse befestigt, die jeweils mit zwei Blastern ausgestattet sind. An jeder Kuppel befand sich eine Sensoren-Öffnung, über die die Scanner im inneren über sie Öffnung scannen. Unter den Scannern, direkt hinter den Laserkanonen, befanden sich Laserkanonen-Kondensatoren, die Energie sammeln, um sie beim Feuern als Laser abzugeben. Induktionsspulen, die die Geräte im inneren der jeweiligen Kuppel mit Energie versorgen, befanden sich an einem Kreis, der um die Befestigung der Kuppel im inneren des Schiffs befestigt war. Zwischen den Backen befinden sich bewegbare Mundwerkzeuge, die den Droiden die Fähigkeit gaben, per Vokabulatoren sich mit anderen sprachfähigen Droiden oder Spezies zu unterhalten. In der Mitte, zwischen den Mundwerkzeugen, befand sich eine mittelgroße Laserkanone, auch Kinnkanone genannt, versuchen die Droiden per drehbarer Montur die Gegner gezielt auszuschalten. Bevor der Droidenkörper in den hinteren Teil des Körpers gelangt, geht der Kopf in eine Art Hals über, in dem sich Treibstofftanks befinden. Da der Treibstoff radioaktiv ist, wurde er so konstruiert, dass sie die anderen Teile nicht beschädigen, um verschiedene Komponenten unter der Haube nicht zu beschädigen. Der Hals ist direkt an dem vorderen Teil der hinteren Fläche angeschlossen, an dem sich Links und Rechts ein vor-prozessierender Entfernungsmesser befindet. Diese besitzen die Fähigkeit, auf lange Entfernungen räumlich Ziele zu entdecken, und die Raketen zu ihrem bestimmten Ziel zu führen. Zwischen dem Hals und den Peilern befinden sich Schildprojektoren, die durch Steuerbord-Deflektorschildgeneratoren angetrieben werden, und so ein Schild projizieren. An der Unteren Seite des Schiffes war nicht viel außer der Raketen, die auch mit Droidenhalterungen erweitert werden können, um somit Droiden schnell an bestimmte Orte zu transportieren, ohne einen großen Aufwand zu betreiben. Später in den Klonkriegen wurden sie mit Bauch-Gestellen ausgestattet, um so B2-Superkampfdroiden zu transportieren. miniatur|links|250px|Ein Separatistisches Kanonenboot im Weltall In der Kuhle des Rückens waren in die Kanonenboote kühlende Radiatoren eingebaut, damit die Schiffe nicht an der produzierten Hitze überhitzen. Ebenfalls auf dem Rücken befinden sich ionengetriebene Stoßer, die in Rillen hinten in der Schiffsoberfläche platziert sind. Die Abgasöffnungen kann man zwischen den beiden Radiatoren und der restlichen Oberfläche finden. In der Mitte des Kanonenbootes befindet sich der Reaktorkern, der das Herzstück des Schiffes darstellt. Auf der Außenseite des schüsselförmigen Rückens befinden sich unter dem Schutz die Energiezellen, die eine Kreisförmige Formatierung darstellen. Von der Seite sehen die Zellen aus wie ein Trapez mit einem runden, grünen und einem rechteckigen, roten Licht. Um diese Zellen einzurahmen und zu halten, befindet sich neben den Energiezellen ein innerer Unterstützungsrahmen. Hinter dem Rahmen ist über den Raketen an der Unterseite ein Energieumwandler, der die Energie zu den Kampfsystemen der Schiffe von den Energiezellen zieht, um sie schließlich gleichmäßig zu verteilen. Die untertassenförmigen Kanonenboote hatten auf der äußeren Seite ihres Rückens, etwas neben der vorderen Mitte des äußeren Teils, das Logo des Königs von Caramm V, da dieser Sponsor der Schiffe war. Neben den Energieumwandlern liegt ein Repulsorlift-Generator, der vom Repulsoren-Projektor gefolgt wurde und mit dem Treibstoff-Tank die äußersten Teile des Flügels an der Tasse darstellten. Die Projektoren aktivieren ein Anti-Gravitations-Feld, wenn ein SRP über der Planetenoberfläche fliegt. Sie halfen dabei die gesamte Art des Fliegens zu verbessern und die Kampf- und Geschosssysteme zu stabilisieren. Der Tank und somit das Schiff wurden mit radioaktivem Treibstoff betrieben, der von Phlac-Arphocc Automata Industries stammt, die auch die Kampfkraft der alliierten Flotte entwickelten. Über eine Treibstoffpumpe werden die radioaktiven Chemikalien in das Schiff gepumpt. Am Ende des Rückens eines SRPs befinden sich links und Rechts additionale, kleine Flügel. Diese konnten an ihren Scharnieren abgenommen werden und gegebenenfalls ausgetauscht werden. Es gab einen Aufsatz mit jeweils einer leichten Laserkanone, oder einen Aufsatz mit jeweils einer Erschütterungsrakete, die einen zielsuchenden Aufsatz hatten. Die Bombe war langsamer als normale Raketen, allerdings schafften sie es bis zu 600 Mal größere, destruktiven Energie zu entfesseln. Die auswechselbaren Aufsätze wurden für spezielle Missionen verwendet, wobei immer ein anderes Werkzeug benutzt werden konnte. Neben den beiden Aufsätzen gab es noch Erweiterungen, die mit speziellen Waffen eine ziemlich weite Reichweite erreichen können. Waffen mit elektromagnetischem Puls waren nützlich, um die gegnerischen, elektrischen Systeme auszuschalten. Für manche Aufsätze gab es noch zusätzliche Flügelspitzen-Laserkanonen, die für Einsätze mit der Notwendigkeit von hoher Reichweite und sichtbaren Strecken verwendet werden konnten. Auf der Unterseite des Schiffes befanden sich zwei Halterungen für die Fernlenkraketen. Die Raketen wurden mit einem Magnet festgehalten, der sich beim Abfeuern löste. In jeder der beiden Gestelle fanden bis zu sieben Geschosse platz, welche auch mit Raketen voller Pistoeka Sabotage-Droide beladen werden konnten, um sie in minimalen Zeitverzögerungen auf den Gegner zu schießen. Geschichte Anfänge Die SRP-Droiden-Kanonenboote wurden zur Zeit der Klonkriege von dem Hersteller Baktoid Flottenausrüstung''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' und Haor Chall Maschinenbau massen-produziert, um im Krieg gegen die Galaktische Republik zu kämpfen. Sie sollten viel Feuerkraft besitzen, wofür einige Waffen in sie eingebaut wurden. Die Standard-Ausrüstung bestand aus insgesamt 20 bis 22 Waffen. Außerdem besaß es ein intelligentes Droidengehirn, wodurch sie fast wie normale Kampfdroiden erschienen, nur ohne die Einschränkung ferngesteuert werden zu müssen. Der Sponsor der Schiffe Ado Eemon, der an einer eigenen Flotte von Droiden-Kanonenbooten verfügte, verwendete die Schiffe dafür, um die Gefahren für seinen Posten zu zerstören und auszuschalten. Auf den Schiffen waren wegen seiner Sponsorschaft die Zeichen von ihm abgebildet. Mit den Kampfmaschinen zerstörte er die einst so schöne Welt Caramm V, während er versuchte die Gefahren für seine Regentschaft zu stürzen. miniatur|rechts|150px|Einer der überlebenden Opfer der Kanonenboote – [[Cut Lawquane]] Schlacht von Geonosis Im Jahr 22 VSY,The New Essential Chronology kurz nach der Schlacht von Geonosis, geriet ein Truppentransporter der Galaktischen Republik zwischen zwei der Kanonenboote der Separatisten. Sie wurden mit aller Kraft der Schiffe beschossen, worauf sie wegen großen Schäden abstürzten. Die Insassen des Shuttles waren entweder tot, oder schwer verletzt. Die Droiden erschossen darauf alle der überlebenden Klonkrieger, um keine Zeugen zu hinterlassen. Da die Klontruppe Cut Lawquane keine Hoffnung mehr hatte, flüchtete er. Sein Leben in der Großen Armee der Republik war damit beendet, da alle seine Freude, die ihm damals wichtig waren, während des Vorfalls umkamen. Nachdem er entkommen war, ergab ihm die ganze Sache keinen Sinn mehr. Er ließ sich später, zusammen mit seiner Frau Suu, die er nachträglich heiratete und mit der er zwei Kinder zeugte, Shaeeah und Jek, auf Saleucami nieder. Lawquane unterhielt sich später darüber mit Captain Rex beim Dejarik spielen, als dieser bei ihnen übernachtete, da er von Scharfschützen verletzt wurde. Schlacht von Onderon miniatur|links|260px|Ein Droiden-Kanonenboot greift einen [[onderonischen Rebellen an]] Während der Schlacht von Onderon im Jahr 20 VSY kämpften die Separatisten gegen den rebellierenden Widerstand auf Onderon. Als der Kampf nicht zu Gunsten der Separatisten verlief, wurde der Supertaktikdroide Kalani von Count Dooku ausgesendet, um das Schlachtfeld wieder auf die seite der Separatisten zu wenden. Seine Taktik war es, die klügeren Kampfdroiden, vier Kanonenboote, an die Front zu lassen. Er befiel der Droidenarmee, den Schiffen zu folgen. Nachdem er das den Droidenschiffen mitteilte, flogen sie sofort zu ihrem Aufgabengebiet. Die Armee folgte ihnen direkt, indem sie aus der Stadt marschiere. In dem Bataillon waren unter anderem B2-Superkampfdroiden, B2-HA Superkampfdroiden, BX-Kommandodroiden und einige Panzer. Die Späher der Rebellen entdeckten, dass sich die Armee zu ihrem Stützpunkt bewegte. Sie bereiteten sich direkt auf die folgende Schlacht vor. Als sie den Kampf gegen sie Infanterie starteten, vermuteten sie noch nicht, dass schwere Luftunterstützung auf sie zukommen würde. Nachdem sie einige der separatistischen Panzer besiegt hatten, freuten sie sich, vorerst. Direkt darauf tauchten die vier Kanonenboote auf und schossen die noch ahnungslosen Reihen von Rebellen ab. Sie töteten im Sekundentakt einige Truppen, ehe sich das Kampfgeschehen auf sie einstellen konnten. Die Rebellen versuchten direkt mit ihren Blastern die Schiffe zu zerstören, wobei sie das schwere Schild der Boote entdecken mussten. Sie begannen sofort zu fliehen, da die Chancen gegen die Schiffe nahezu unmöglich waren. Die Raketen der Boote töteten mit Leichtigkeit die Rupings, Fluggefährten der Rebellen. Ebenfalls mussten die Reitgeschöpfe, die Dalgos, die Feuerkraft der Boote spüren. Die Rebellen versuchten die Kanonenboote mit Granaten auszuschalten, welche jedoch ohne Probleme an ihnen abprallten. Sie schossen jeden Ruping ab, auf den sie sich fokussierten. miniatur|rechts|260px|Die Kanonenboote dominieren das Schlachtfeld Als die Jedi Ahsoka Tano, eine Vertreterin des Jedi-Ordens, bemerkte, dass sie keine Chance haben würden ohne Unterstützung der Republik, versuchte sie sich Hilfe des Hohen Rates einzuhandeln, was sich nicht als erfolgreich erwies. Neben ihren Raketen, teilten die Kanonenboote mit ihren Laserkanonen rapide Schaden aus. Als die führenden Kräfte der Rebellen mit Tano eine Besprechung hielten, kam eine Lieferung als Unterstützung von dem Piraten Hondo Ohnaka und seiner Piratenbande an, die durch Anakin Skywalker versandt wurde, um bei den Kanonenbooten mit RPS-6-Raketenwerfern zu helfen. Die Kanonenboote dominierten weiterhin das Schlachtfeld auf Onderon. Als Saw Gerrera den Raketenwerfer testete, schaffte er es eines der Schiffe zu treffen, welches direkt abstürzte. Während sie die Raketenwerfer testeten, schaffte es dennoch ein Kanonenboot, ihre defensive zu durchbrechen, wobei die einige Wachen starben. Das Kanonenboot transportierte zwei BX-Kommandodroiden, die die letzte, überlebende fragte, wo der alte König Ramsis Dendup von Onderon sei. Sie verriet nichts, worauf sie von dem Droiden getötet wurde. Das Kanonenboot beginn den Eingang ihres Unterschlupfes schwer zu befeuern, in der Absicht den König zu töten, der sich inter der Wand des Eingangs versteckte. Ein Großteil der starb, jedoch überlebte der König. Kurz darauf erreichte Steela Gerrera den Unterschlupf, wobei sie versuchte mit ihrem Raketenwerfer das Kanonenboot zu treffen, was vorerst schief lief. Das Kanonenboot versuchte, sie mit der Kinnkanone zu treffen. Steela sprang von ihrem Gefährt ab, was das Boot nicht realisierte. Es flog dem Ruping hinterher, worauf sie das zweite Kanonenboot von hinten nieder schoss. Als der ehemalige König sich an einem Abgrund befand, da er von den Droiden gejagt wurde, näherten sich zwei weitere Boote. Das dritte Schiff wurde von einem weiteren Rebellen zerstört und das vierte, letzte wurde knapp verfehlt. Das letzte Boot wurde von Saw abgeschossen, welches jedoch direkt auf die Klippe abstürzte, auf der Ramsis und Steela standen. Steela stürzte ab, während sie Ramsis wegstieß, um ihn vor dem Absturz zu retten. Nachdem auch Lux Bonteri nahezu abstürzte, der Steela retten wollte aber von Ahsoka Tano mit der Macht gerettet wurde, versuchte diese auch Steela mit der Macht zu ihr zu heben Da das letzte Kanonenboot jedoch noch nicht komplett zerstört wurde, schaffte es dessen Kinnkanone auf Ahsokas Schulter abzuschießen, was sie zum taumeln brachte, sodass Steela in den Abgrund stürzte und vor Saws Augen starb. Lux zerstörte die Kanone mit Steelas Blaster, wobei auch das letzte der Boote komplett ausgeschaltet waren – der Kampf war wieder auf der Seite der Rebellen, jedoch wurde ein schweres Opfer gegeben. Die Separatistischen Truppen wurde zurückgezogen und nach Agamar gebracht. Einsatz im Weltraum miniatur|links|260px|Kanonenboote laden [[Kampfdroiden ab]] Im Jahr 20 VSY fand zwischen der Flotte der Separatisten unter der Leitung Grievous und der Flotte der Galaktischen Republik eine Schlacht statt. Sie begann, als Grievous Obi-Wan Kenobi und CC-2224 aus dem Hyperraum überraschte, und ihn direkt angreifte, die eigentlich gerade die Jünglinge retten wollten, da Ahsoka Tano zuvor in die Hände von Hondo Ohnaka geriet. Diese Mission musste leider ausfallen, da sie den Angriffen der separatistischen Flotte nicht einfach entkommen konnten. Die jungen Jedi beschlossen unterdessen eine Rettungsmission zu starten, während Obi-Wan gegen Grievous kämpfte. In der Schlacht folgten die SRPs den Vulture-Klasse Droiden-Sternjägern, die im Gegensatz zu ihnen besser an Weltraumkämpfe angepasst waren. Sie waren jedoch ideal dazu, um Droideninfalterie auf die Kreuzer der Republik zu transportieren. Weiter wurden sie jedoch nicht verwendet, obwohl sie für den Kampf im Hangar gut geeignet wären. Der Kampf wurde von den Separatisten gewonnen, jedoch brachte Kenobi seinen Kreuzer dazu, eine Selbstzerstörung einzuleiten, was Grievous einige Droiden kostete. Dieser konnte jedoch zur Enttäuschung der Republik von dem Schiff entkommen, um zu überleben. Schlacht um Ringo Vinda Im weiteren und späten Verlauf der Klonkriege fand die Schlacht um Ringo Vinda statt, die auf und um der Raumstation, die sich um den kompletten Planeten schloss, ihren Lauf nahm. In dieser Schlacht, die von General Trench geleitet wurde, wurden ebenfalls Droiden-Kanonenboote eingesetzt. Abermals kamen die dazu im Weltall zu fliegen, um gegen die Republik anzukämpfen. Es war die Schlacht, in der der Klonsoldat CT-5385 alias Tup die Jedi-Meisterin Tiplar dank einer Fehlfunktion in seinem Gehirn ermordete. Es wurde nach dem Legen der Schlacht auf separatistischer Seite ausgemacht, dass der Klon Tup gefangen genommen werden soll; auf den Befehl Dokus. Nachdem die Republik eine ''Nu''-Klasse Angriffsfähre ausgesandt hatte, um die Klontruppe schnell zu einer Untersuchung zu bringen, wollte Trench zuschlagen. Gerade, als die Fähre in den Hyperraum springen wollte, näherte sich ein Kanonenboot, welches das Shuttle direkt attackierte. Es wurde sofort getroffen, sodass die anwesenden Raketen-Superkampfdroiden das Schiff entern konnten. das Kanonenboot schoss eine Raktete ab, in der sich Pistoeka Sabotage-Droiden befanden, um die Teile des Schiffes zu zerstören. miniatur|rechts|260px|Ein Kanonenboot auf [[Scipio]] Schlacht von Scipio In der Schlacht von Scipio kamen die Droiden ein weiteres Mal in einer Schlacht vor. Dooku veranstaltete das Spektakel, um Rush Clovis wie einen Mächtigen Separatisten aussehen zu lassen, nachdem er den Intergalaktischen Bankenverband übernommen hatte. Daher griff der Supertaktikdroide Kraken die dort angekommenen Klonkrieger an, die bei ihm gelandet waren, um es als Angriff von Clovis' Seite aus aussehen zu lassen. die neuen Droiden-Gestelle, welche schon öfter in Einsatz gesehen wurden, kamen in der Schlacht von Scipio abermals zum Einsatz an Kanonenbooten. Die Kanonenboote mähten schnell einige der Klontruppen mit ihren Laserkanonen weg. Viele Klontruppen starben durch den Einsatz der Kanonenboote, mit ihnen der Klon Thorn. Rush Clovis' Residenz wurde nach dem Ereignis von den Kanonenbooten weiterhin umkreist. Schlacht von Mygeeto Die Schlacht von Mygeeto war eine der bekannteren Einsätze und auch die Schlacht, in der Oberster Kanzler Palpatine den Superlaser für den Todesstern erobern wollte, wobei der Jedi-Meister Ki-Adi-Mundi im Dunkeln gelassen wurde. Bei dem Zusammentreffen zwischen Separatisten und der 501. Legion der Galaktischen Republik flogen die Kanonenboote den Großteil der Schlacht um das Geschehen. Sie hatten ungefähr die selbe Rolle, wie die Kanonenboote der Republik, sie blieben außer Reichweite und bombardierten nicht aktiv das Schlachtfeld, sandten außerdem auch keine Truppen aus, da die in der Schlacht eingesetzten Versionen über keine Droiden-Gestelle verfügten. Nachdem das Schlachtfeld überrannt war und die Klonsoldaten die Schilde der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme ausgeschaltet hatten, war die Schlacht für die Republik so gut wie gewonnen. In Folge dessen und das die Klone merkten, dass die Jedi getäuscht werden konnten,Battlefront II starb der Jedi-Meister, nachdem die Order 66 ausgeführt wurde, indem der Jedi aus dem Hinterhalt mit Blastern von den Klonen getötet wurde. Schlacht von Kashyyyk miniatur|links|260px|Die [[Erste Schlacht von Kashyyyk (19 VSY)|Schlacht von Kashyyyk.]] Nachdem die verheerende Raumschlacht und Blockade über Kashyyyk geschlagen war, begann die Schlacht auf der Planetenoberfläche. Die Wookiees und die Klone der Galaktischen Republik bereiteten sich mit Luminara Unduli am Ufer eines Gewässers vor. Als nach und nach die Truppen aus einem ''Venator''-Klasse Sternzerstörer ausrückten, bereitete sich die KUS vor, eine Offensive aus dem Wasser zu starten. Der Jedi-Großmeister Yoda war auch anwesend, dieser überblickte allerdings nur das Geschehen der Schlacht. Nachdem die Wookiees den Kampf ansagten, tauchten auch schon die ersten Panzer der KUS aus dem Wasser auf. Insgesamt waren zwanzig der Kanonenboote anwesend, welche über die Luft dem Schlachtfeld beitraten. Die Klone begannen direkt ihren Angriff aus den Baumwipfeln. Die Kanonenboote transportierten DSD1-Zwergspinnendroiden in Abwurfgeschossen, die sie ins Wasser fallen ließen. Selten wurde sogar Yoda nahezu von den Kanonenbooten getroffen. Der Kampf wurde nach dem Befehl der Order 66 automatisch entschieden, da nun alle gegen die Jedi kämpften. Während der Schlacht von Kashyyyk gab es auch noch einen weiteren Betroffenen der Kanonenboote. Eines der Kanonenboote griff auch die Inferno des Schmugglers Vilmarh Grahrk an und schoss sie ab.Republik – Der unsichtbare Feind Schlacht von Mustafar Nach dem Fall der Konföderation unabhängiger System nutzte der Geonosianer Gizor Dellso die Anlagen auf Mustafar, um sie wieder aufleben zu lassen. Kurz darauf wurde die 501. Sturmtruppenlegion mit einem Sternzerstörer der ''Imperium''-Klasse entsandt, um die Flotte Dellsos unschädlich zu machen und die Fabriken zu vernichten. Gizor Dellso reagierte, indem er den Sternzerstörer mit all seinen Schiffen angreifen ließ. So gelang es ihm zu Beginn der Schlacht, ein mit Kampfdroiden beladenes SRP-Kanonenboot in den Hangar des Zerstörers zu schicken. Dieses wurde jedoch kurz darauf mitsamt den an Bord gekommenen Kampfdroiden zerstört. Wenig später wurden auch die anderen Schiffe vernichtet, Gellso getötet und die Fabriken aus dem Orbit bombardiert. Hinter den Kulissen Filmproduktion miniatur|rechts|200px|Eine Konzeptzeichnung eines Droiden-Kanonenbootes. miniatur|rechts|200px|Ein Droiden-Kanonenboot von oben. Die untertassenförmigen Droiden-Kanonenboote wurden zum ersten Mal über Kashyyyk in gesehen, als der Film am 19. Mai 2005 in die Kinos kamen. Das Design von den Droiden-Kanonenbooten stammt aus Zeiten von , als die Film-Produzenten Schiffe für die Handelsföderation entwickelten und designeten. Das Design wurde auch ähnlich in der finalen Version von Die dunkle Bedrohung verwendet, jedoch nicht mit dem Unrsprünglichen Konzept. Im Film Die Rache der Sith wurden sie englisch HMP Predators getauft und auf der Konzeptzeichnung heißen sie Neimoidian Droid Fighter, was zu Deutsch „Neimoidianischer Droiden-Jäger“ bedeutet. Die Konzeptzeichnung wurde von dem Zeichner TJ Frame gezeichnet. Trivia *Am 1. Januar 2014 veröffentlichte LEGO das Set 75042 namens „Droid Gunsip™“. In ihm waren ein Chewbacca aus , ein 41st Elite Corps Trooper, ein Super Battle Droid und ein Battle Droid erhalten. Das Set besteht aus insgesamt 439 Teilen, 4 Minifiguren, Bombenabwurf-Funktion, neuen, seitlich angebrachten, federgeladenen Doppel-Blastern, anpassbaren Front-Laserkanonen, abnehmbarer Frontsektion und einem öffbaren Cockpit. Hier liegt auf shop.lego.com genauso wie in Battlefront II ein Fehler vor: das Kanonenboot hat kein Platz für Passagiere, geschweige denn ein Cockpit. *Im Spiel Battlefront II wird das Droiden-Kanonenboot als Truppentransporter im Weltraum genutzt. Dabei muss der Spieler das eigentlich pilotenlose Schiff steuern. Die Funktion als Truppentransporter ist sogar Bestandteil der Kampagne, da man das Kanonenboot im Hangar des eigenen Sternzerstörers vernichten muss, damit die Mission fortgesetzt werden kann. Solange dies nicht geschehen ist, erscheinen immer neue Kampfdroiden aus dem Kanonenboot. Zwar wurde das Schiff ursprünglich tatsächlich als Landungsboot für Episode III – Die Rache der Sith konzipiert''The Art of Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith, doch die endgültige Version bietet eigentlich keinen Platz mehr für Passagiere. Quellen * * * * * * * * * *Battlefront II'' *''Battlefront – Renegade Squadron'' *''Battlefront – Elite Squadron'' *''Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''Republik'' – Der unsichtbare Feind *''Die Rache der Sith – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss'' * *''The Clone Wars – Episoden-Guide'' *''Battlefront II – Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Insider'' (Ausgabe: 83, Ground Assault) * *''The Art of Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Kampf um die Galaxis (Sachbuch)'' * * * * }} Einzelnachweise }} en:HMP droid gunship nl:HMP Heavy Missile Platform ru:Тяжелый истребитель типа HMP Kategorie:Fahrzeugklassen Kategorie:Luftfahrzeuge Kategorie:Droiden-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Kanonenbootklassen Kategorie:Bodentruppen der Separatisten Kategorie:Fahrzeugklassen der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme Kategorie:Legends